Notre rencontre
by Mimial09
Summary: Un jour. Une routine. Un accident. Une rencontre. Le coup de foudre.


Un nouvel OS pour vous, je réinvent ela rencontredu couple Bella/Edward =)

En esperant que cela va vous plaire.

* * *

POV Bella :

-**Bella ! Réveilles toi,** hurla ma charmante colocataire.

- **Mmh, Laisse-moi tranquille Rosalie**, réussis-je à marmonner.

-**Non Bella. Il est 7 heures et tu m'as demandé de te prévenir à ce moment là.**

-**Pff… Tu sais que tu n'es pas marrante**, râlais-je.

-**Oui je sais, bon je te laisse, je file au garage et après je passe enfin mon weekend end avec Emmett.**

J'entendis la porte claquer, signe que Rosalie était partie à son garage. J'étais contente de ne pas avoir à supporter la vue de ma meilleure amie embrassant d'une manière plus que subjective mon grand frère.

Cette vision m'était malheureusement devenue quotidienne depuis que Rose habitait avec moi, et je me surpris un instant à vouloir qu'elle emménage au plus vite avec ce gros nounours qui me servait de frère.

Je décidai d'enfin daigner me lever de mon lit.

Je m'encourageais en me disant qu'aujourd'hui serait le dernier jour avant un weekend bien mérité. En effet, entre la fac de droit, mon stage chez Maitre Volturis et mon boulot au café, je pouvais dire que j'étais plus que surmené.

Heureusement, j'avais mon petit moment d'évasion pour mon jogging matinale.

Bien que depuis quelques semaines, mon soudain intérêt pour ce moment de la journée avait quelque peu changé avec la venue d'un nouveau client au café ou je me reposais après mon effort.

Souriant à la perspective de revoir cet homme au visage d'ange, je me dépêchai d'enfiler mon survêt' et mes baskets et partit en tombe de mon appartement pour me diriger vers le parce attenant à mon immeuble.

Tout en courant, je me mis à penser à_ lui. _

Quelle idiote je faisais. Fantasmant sur un homme que je ne connaissais même pas et qui, j'en étais sur, ne savait même pas que j'existais.

Mais je n'eu pas le temps de finir de m'injurier mentalement…

POV Edward :

Je n'étais en ville que depuis quelques semaines et déjà une effrayante routine s'était mise en place dans ma vie.

Je me lève dans un appartement vide –comme d'habitude, pensais-je – je file au Seattle Grace reprendre mon boulot de chirugien, pour finir ma longue journée au conservatoire par mon instant de détente et ma passion également ; la musique.

Je m'étais donc lever très tôt – 6 heures – et après avoir fini de me préparer, je partis en direction du café ou j'avais l'habitude de prendre ma dose de caféine habituelle.

Malgré le fait que j'étais quelqu'un de très peu social et ouvert aux autres, je ne pus que remarquer cette créature divine qui chaque matin venait éblouir le lieu de son magnifique sourire.

D'après ce que j'avais pus remarquer, elle passait chaque matins vers 7 heures après avoir fait son jogging.

La voir suite à un effort tel que la course n'en était que plus beau. Elle avait le teint rosi par le vent frais, quelques mèches de sa queue de cheval s'étant échappé pour descendre le long de son dos.

Je ne la connaissais pas et pourtant je rêvais d'elle chaque nuit depuis que je l'avais vu le premier jour.

Mais aujourd'hui, je n'aurais pas le plaisir d'admirer cet ange, Jasper m'avait appelé en urgence me demandant de partir plus tôt pour venir l'aider à l'hôpital.

En effet la moitié des internes avait attrapés une maladie et les seuls n'étant pas malade étaient complètement débordés et je devais venir rapidement.

Pour arriver plus vite sur place, je coupai donc par le parc pour rejoindre ma voiture garée non loin.

Je marchais vite, tête baissée, quand un bruit de grand fracas parvint à mes oreilles.

Ce que je vis me laissa figer.

Ma belle inconnue venait de se faire percuter par une voiture sur la route bordant le parc.

Je me ruai vers le lieu de l'accident, l'homme conduisant n'avait apparemment rien si ne qu'il était un petit peu sonner par le choc.

Je ne pouvais dire la même chose de la jeune femme, elle baignait dans son sang, évanouie.

Tandis que des passants hurlaient « un médecin, un médecin vite », je composais le numéro du SAMU et commençai les gestes de premiers secours.

Cela faisait déjà quelques minutes que j'essayais en vain de la sauver quand l'ambulance arriva enfin.

Nous la transportâmes, avec l'aide des ambulanciers et partîmes en direction du Seattle Grace.

POV Bella :

J'ai mal.

_Bip_

Il fait noir, où suis-je ?

_Bip_

Mais quel est ce bruit si énervant ?

_Bip_

Pourquoi je souffre comme cela ? Je ne me souviens plus de rien…

Juste d'avoir été réveillé par Rose… Et d'être parti faire mon jogging.

Aie. Cette sensation d'être passé sous un rouleau compresseur, que m'est-il arrivé ?

-**Nous ne pouvons savoir quand elle se réveillera**, fis un joli ténor qui m'était inconnu.

-**Oh mon dieu.**

-**Bella…**

Ces voix. Je les connais. Emmett. Rosalie.

Pourquoi tant de souffrance dans leurs voix et pourquoi chuchote-t-il ?

J'essayai donc d'ouvrir mes paupières, bien que chaque infime mouvement fût comparable à la pire des tortures.

Aie. Trop de lumière. Je dois réessayer. Ah ! C'est mieux.

-**Bella ! Oh mon dieu Bella !** cria Emmett.

Trop fort. Définitivement trop fort. Je grimaçais.

-**Oups, désolé ma Bella**, continua mon frère plus bas

-**E…Emmett ?**

-**Oui ma chérie, c'est moi.**

-**Q…Que m'est-il arrivé… J'ai… J'ai mal…**

-**Tu as eu un accident ma Bella**, répondit la douce voix de Rose quand elle s'aperçut qu'Emmett était incapable de me répondre.

-**Je suis désolé mais il va falloir que je l'examine, et il faut qu'elle se repose. Son corps a subi un choc énorme.**

D'après ces paroles, ce charmant ténor n'était autre que la voix de mon docteur que je n'avais jusque là, pas remarquer.

Tandis que Rose et Emmett quittaient ma chambre en me disant qu'ils reviendraient, je cherchais mon docteur des yeux afin de savoir à qui j'avais à faire.

Quel ne fut pas ma surprise en découvrant qu'il n'était nul autre que mon bel inconnu du café !

Il me souriait. D'un sourire d'une intensité telle que cela m'éblouissait.

-**Je suis heureux d'enfin faire la connaissance de cette jolie inconnue que je vois tous les matins après son jogging, bien que les circonstances ne soient pas les meilleures au monde.**

Alors il m'avait remarqué comme moi. Et il me trouvait jolie en plus.

Après ces quelques mots, la douleur s'évanouit comme par magie, balayé par un sentiment bien plus fort que la souffrance.

Un lien presque visible se créât entre nous, et tous nos sentiments communs se dévoilèrent ensembles.

Nous n'avions pas besoins de mots pour nous comprendre, notre échange muet nous ayant déjà appris tout ce qu'il fallait savoir.

-**Comment appelle-t-on cela déjà ?** Demandai-je

-**Le coup de foudre Bella. Le coup de foudre.**

_The End_

* * *

_Alors qu'en pensez vous ? J'ai fait pou une fois une fic plutot joyeuse =)_

_Al'_


End file.
